User talk:Energy X
FOB No, I just need to have all the information for who has previously won, and the vote counts for each "battle". So that I can make a ledger for the front page and so it can be archived properly when it's finished. :Oh, thanks, and what's the second places thing for? Did they fight more than once? and are the Pokémon currently battling going to affect the "Second place" or semi final losers? : I think that makes sense, if I can't understand it, (probably a good idea to do this anyways) I'll ask for you to set up like a list or table that shows who fought who and who lost. >.< Question Template:FOB: What is the second FOB template for on the template page? Re: Article :It's an unreliable source and so we could presume it is fake. 13:10, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Tabber thingy I wanted to keep the page short, otherwise we would lose people'e attention as they scroll. Rosa's Ampharos She doesn't own an Ampharos. http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rosa_(game)--[[User:Kyurem147|Kyurem147]] (talk) 23:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I just know from link. Previews and magazines not so much. Do you have proof of that?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Solomcgirt added it again.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:29, February 22, 2014 (UTC) IDK if you are awre of this but CJberg ruined the Iris's Axew Page Carterma (talk) 12:01, February 24, 2014 (UTC)Carterma Hi, I am sorry for anything I did so don't block me please. From, Serena's Fennekin Oh, thank you very much. From, Serena's Fennekin Re: Plot writing I have found the files containing the notes for the episode plots and I am starting to being them together to publish the final forms. I think that the older episodes didn't have as much going on in each episode whereas the newer ones have a lot more important details and rely more on the plot line to drove it forward (unlike the older ones which relied on mainly puns, gym battles and Team Rocket). 23:56, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Dragonite I got it from the episode. I watched it didn't you?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) It was from BW138: A Pokémon of a Different Color! Why don't you watch it and find out.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:18, February 26, 2014 (UTC) News Hiyo Energy!Guess wat,my final exams are almost over i regret my inactivity i hope to contribute more here everyday.Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 13:22, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah i do,which site do you read mangapanda or other or you buy it.Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 15:54, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for le welcome :) JasonGrace1776TTTT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-I will have my vengence on that... vile Masked Man']] Alrighty then. I'm already starting to like this wiki a lot :) JasonGrace1776TTTT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-I will have my vengence on that... vile Masked Man']] I gotta question. Does this wiki have bureaucrat or the highest is admins? JasonGrace1776TTTT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-I will have my vengence on that... vile Masked Man']] Sure i would like work on that thanks but i rquire a team for my help.I add them from the begaining and add images belive me i can do it but iwork hard from now to get the pokepower membership Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 15:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) H Help Signature Hi Energy,i'm your friend Plasma can you make me a signature if you have free time any design you like i'll like it too.Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 16:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I got it thanks from your friend Monferenape hes a good guy you know.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 17:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Just a Hi First of all Thank You for considering me able to receive title of Featured User.Actually I am too much busy in my Exam preparation which would be held in May.I will return in mid of May.So please. And once again thank you.--''Monfernape_If any problem? 16:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Gender Exclusive Pokémon and Pikachu's Vacation Am I missing something here with this category, or does it serve a dual feature? The summary says "This page is for Pokemon who are only male or female.", but yet I see Pokémon like Deoxys, Rayquaza, and Porygon-Z, who are genderless Pokémon, within the category, along with the Nidoran family, Vespiquen, Sawk, ect, who have one set gender? I figure I should ask before I try and edit the category, that way I don't mess up your intentions. Wouldn't the legendary Pokémon, and the like belong in the Genderless category? I do apologize if I sound like I'm asking the obvious, but I'd like to make it perfectly clear before I go and edit something. And while I'm here, I wanted to ask about this page. I've noticed that it's lacking in the summary department, or at least a summary that I'm used to from working on my home wiki. Is there a specified length that you'd want these to be? I'm quite a fan of the Pikachu's Vacation short, and would gladly lengthen that summary, but I'm unsure as to your requirements for summaries, and if they should be shortened or lengthened. If you could get back to me when you've got the free time, I'd greatly appreciate it. I'd love to help out more and get back into editing here again. Regards, I got it i will try to add as much as possible.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ' 17:05, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism This user User:Paprykarz is adding worthless infos so i reverted them like it added Ash's heracross is the strongest pokemon pls warn him thanks again Energy.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 17:28, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok got it,i started working on manga.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ''' 09:41, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Water8833 Can you please block this internet troll? He or she is messing up the episode pages for the XY series. Not done yet I did it on PA002 and i'm still not done yet as i told you earlier my exams are getting in my way.I'll try more harder now.Thanks ''PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 17:32, March 4, 2014 (UTC)